She Zhinks Mein Fur Ees Sexy
by The Son of Logan and Ororo
Summary: Kurt explains the magic of his relationship with Amanda


She Zhinks Mein Fur Ees Sexy  
  
I do not own any of the characters from X-Men Evolution. They all belong to their respective creators. I do not own the rights to Kenny Chesney's song, 'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy. It belongs to him and his recording label.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt was happier than he had been weeks. He got to bring Amanda over to the Institute for a night of fun with the newly purchased karaoke machine. He was radiating happiness, love, and bashfulness because of her perfect rendition of Bette Midler's "You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings". He wished that the others would quit nudging him and waggling their eyebrows at him because of her serenade to him, but at the same time he wished she wouldn't stop so he could continue listening to her voice. But regretably, all good things must eventually end.  
  
"Thank you." Amanda said to her applauding audience while taking a small bow.  
  
"You have such a wonderful voice Amanda." Ororo said to only human currently in the Institute.  
  
"Thank you Miss Monroe." Amanda replied. "And now I think it is time to hear from our resident elf. What do you people think?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Yeah"s with only one "Nein"  
  
"Come on Kurt." Amanda pleaded with her boyfriend. "We've heard from everyone else. Come on up."  
  
"Nein. I don't zhink I have a good enough grasp of zee English language to sing. I vould butcher eet worse than Herr Logan's claws."  
  
"Oh tell us another one Blue Boy." said Ray. "You're always waking the rest of us up with those sessions of Beatle songs in the shower. There has to be at least one of those dinosaur songs you like on the machine."  
  
"Zhey are not 'dinosaurs songs'. Zhey are classics of music history zhat shall live on forever." Kurt defended.  
  
"Whatever. Everybody else has faced the 'muzak', now it's your turn."  
  
"Ach. Fine. Just don't blame me eef you all start blocking your ears because of mein attempt at singing." he said with a sigh as he got up from his seat.  
  
Amanda met him halfway between the couch and the karaoke machine. "I know there has to be a song on there that's perfect for you Kurt." she said before giving him a kiss on his left cheek.  
  
A chorus of "OOOH" was heard from the rest of the assembled teenagers.  
  
"Knock eet off." demanded Kurt as he walked up to the karaoke machine. He started scrolling through the stored melodies when he stopped. A huge grin showing off those exceptionally white teeth with extra large canines appeared on his face. He looked at his girlfriend witha mischivous sparkle in his eye while saying, "You vere right Amanda. Zhere ees a song on here zhat ees perfect for me. I just need to adjust zee words a leettle beet."  
  
Amanda gulped. "Should I be nervous because of that look?" she asked Rogue, who was sitting to her left.  
  
"Definitely sugah." was all the answer she needed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hanging from a branch een zee hot summer sun,  
  
Over by zee gate, lordy here she comes.  
  
Vith a bag full of burgers and a great big soda for me.  
  
I make a little room, and she climbs on up.  
  
Open up my throttle, and start mein purring up.  
  
Just look at her face, she ain't a foolin' me.  
  
  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy,  
  
Eet really turns her on.  
  
She's alvays staring at me,  
  
Vhile I'm BAMFin' along.  
  
She likes zee vay eet's shinin' een just zee right light,  
  
She's even kind of crazy about mein yellow eyes.  
  
She's zee only vun who really understands vhat ees me,  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy.  
  
  
  
Ve talk back and forth 'til ve run out of light,  
  
Ve BAMF eenside to veg and enjoy zee night.  
  
Go to the rec room and cuddle vith zee TV on.  
  
She said she's got a dream and I ask if I can help.  
  
She vants a little house vith a few mini elves.  
  
And vun more teeny veeny feel before I BAMF her home.  
  
  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy,  
  
Eet really turns her on.  
  
She's alvays staring at me,  
  
Vhile I'm BAMFin' along.  
  
She likes zee vay my ears are pointy, and vell,  
  
She's even kind of crazy about mein cute, little tail.  
  
She's zee only vun who really understands vhat ees me,  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy.  
  
  
  
Well she ain't eento scales or hide zat's tough,  
  
But eef eet's soft and blue, man her eyes light up.  
  
  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees,  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy,  
  
Eet really turns her on.  
  
She's always starin' at me,  
  
Vhile I'm BAMFin' along.  
  
She likes three fingered hands and two toed feet,  
  
She's even kind of crazy about mein pointed teeth.  
  
She's the only vun who really understands vhat ees me,  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy.  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy.  
  
She zhinks mein fur ees sexy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again I was going through my cd collection when I came across my Kenny Chesney section in my country cd binder. When I thought of 'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy', the thought of 'She Thinks My Fur Is Sexy' just instantly popped into my head. And that is how this story came to be. 


End file.
